The Miscellaneous Minutae Collection
by jessicajason
Summary: A repository for my Sheldon/Penny drabbles and ficlets. All are or will be rated PG at most.
1. Changes

A/N: This was written for the post Adhesive Duck Deficiency drabblethon at Paradox, the Sheldon/Penny comm at LiveJournal. Therefore it contains spoilers for that episode.

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to this show except the DVDs. I'm just borrowing these characters for fun, not for profit. Suing me would be the very definition of a frivolous lawsuit.

Changes

He leaves Penny's apartment as soon as she falls asleep (which is almost immediately after their round of "Soft Kitty" ends). Part of him wants to stay, and that's why he leaves, fleeing as quickly but as quietly as he can back to his own room, his sanctuary.

He tries to sleep, but it's no use. His brain is in a hot dense state, filled with images and sensory memories (he thinks he can still smell her soap on his skin). But what's troubling him the most is the memory of singing with her. Something changed in that moment, and it terrifies him. Terrifies him more than change normally does, because this change is something he can't quantify or classify. All he can say is that prior to that moment, he and Penny were just friends.

But taking care of her, and singing his mother's song with her seems to have awoken something within himself that he'd thought he'd been successful at suppressing; a nurturing, protective instinct, and such warm feelings he feels almost feverish.

So when she comes into his apartment the next day to thank him, and he looks up from his computer where his work (abandoned without second thought last night) is waiting patiently, all he can say to her is "…Hello."


	2. Bedtime

A/N: Future fic written originally for the Paradox Drabble community at LiveJournal. The prompt used for this one was "movie soundtrack".

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, and I have nothing worth taking (I don't even have a job).

Bedtime

The pajamas had been a birthday present from his dad, and he loved them even more than the space book from Uncle Raj, or the bug-hunting kit from Uncle Howard. He loved them best because they were Superman pajmas. They even had a cape! He would wear them all the time, everywhere, not just at bedtime, except Dad said that would be dirty, and Dad hated dirty things.

But he did wear them every chance he got, just as soon as they came out of the dryer. Not just because he could run around and feel the cape billowing behind him, but because every time he wore his Superman pajamas, Dad would do the most fun thing ever!

So four-year-old George Cooper (named after either a fizz-sist with a funny name, a movie star, or his Paw-Paw Cooper, depending on who he asked) took his bath, and brushed his teeth, combed his sandy hair, and put on his favorite pajamas. And his smartest, and tallest, and best Dad on the planet scooped him up into his long arms. George rolled in his dad's arms so he was on his tummy and put his arms out in front of him, and while Dad walked toward George's room to put him in bed, they both started singing, "Ba ba ba ba Baa, ba ba ba, Ba ba ba Baa, BA-ba-BAAA!"

It was the music from the Superman movie, which he and Dad would watch sometimes before Mom came home from work. He would listen raptly as Dad explained what was happening in the movie as best he could so George could understand.

George and his Dad kept singing over and over as they got closer to his room, while Mom followed and just laughed. She didn't ever sing, except for "Soft Kitty" when he was sick, but she liked listening to Dad sing.

Finally, they made it into his room and Superman George came in for a landing as Dad deposited him in his bed. Mom and Dad read to him from Uncle Raj's space book before turning out the light. Mom gave him a kiss and said, "Goodnight, sweetie, I love you," to which he replied, "I'm not Sweetie, I'm Superman. But goodnight, Mom." Dad did not give him a kiss, he almost never did, but he did say, "Goodnight, Superman George. Pleasant dreams." Then they closed the door, and George went to sleep in the glow of the stars hanging from the ceiling (from Uncle Leonard) and the fish in the bowl on the bedside table.


	3. Honeymoon

Honeymoon

Penny and Sheldon were spending a quiet evening together watching the Doctor Who Christmas specials on DVD. She'd enjoyed seeing tiny Astrid stand on a box to kiss the Doctor in _Voyage of the Damned_; it was something she could relate to, she thought, looking over at her tall fiance.

Between discs, Sheldon took her hand in both of his and said, "You know, according to our wedding planning book, it is the groom's responsibility to plan the honeymoon."

"Really? And have you been thinking about it?" she answered, snuggling closer to him.

"Of course I have. My research suggests Hawaii as a common convention for this type of situation."

"Hawaii? Really? But, we'd have to fly there. Sheldon, you hate flying."

He gave her hand an affectionate squeeze. "That's true; however, I think being with you would mitigate my apprehension."

"Aw! That's one of the sweetest things you've ever said to me! Hawaii would be romantic, but it's also at least a five hour flight. I don't think I'll be able to wait that long after the wedding to finally have my way with you," she replied with a suggestive look.

With a crimson blush he conceded, "This is one instance in which you may be right. I'll simply have to continue my research."

In the end, they saved the Hawaii trip for their first anniversary; for the honeymoon, they took a train to Santa Barbara. Luckily for both of them, their hotel was within walking distance of the train station...


End file.
